The Soul Dragon
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: What if Ichigo changed after his mothers death. What if he became more calm, collected, intelligent. All shall witness the the Soul Dragon as he rises to the hevens and restore a balance that has long been lost.
1. A Different Ichigo

Hey there guys, This is NinjaFox here again, and i am finally going to do one story that's out of the usual one's i do, I've finally decided to do one for Bleach and take a small break off of TOA and Naruto, I noticed that i was beginning to make a little bit too much stories based off of either Naruto or Tales of the Abyss or Vesperia, and i wanted to do something a little different, however i've decided to make a different ichigo in this story, i kinda got the inspiration from another author, i kinda forgot his name though, however i never really thought of a different ichigo for the story, after doing a bit of thinking, i kinda came to the conclusion that things would be a lot different if Ichigo was a great contrast to what he was.

If he was a lot more calm, i pretty sure he would have outsmarted most of his enemies besides Aizen, but he would give the bastard a run for his money, simply due to the fact that Aizen has the big flaw of getting way too cocky when everything goes his way, and probably will lose it if one thing is out of place, Ichigo is more humble and therefore more accepting of his failures.

That is a story i was really interested in seeing, and i have seen some of them, however he still played into Aizen's hands at most times. I want to make one where Aizen has to adapt a lot to plat changes and i do mean a lot, much to where he will probably get a bit sloppy and lose his cool when something goes wrong, and i have the perfect way of doing that, Not only will Aizen not know about everything Ichigo does to gain power and unaware of the boy's full intelligence, he will and i mean WILL have a hard time handling ichigo later on in the story.

Anyway that's all for now, i hope you all will enjoy what i have in store for this story as much a i will.

Now...on with the story!XD, God i'm happy today. XD

Bleach The Sleeping Reaper

Chapter 1

A Different Ichigo

One 16 year old boy with spiky orange hair sat indian style on his bed, his eye closed, his breath steady as he meditated, he could hear the chirping of the birds as they come out for the day, he enjoyed the sound of Nature in his ears, the morning breeze soothed him, he felt at total peace with himself.

The peace was disturbed however as a loud shout of a man was heard as he appeared just outside the door.

''GOOD MORNINNNNNG ICHIGOOOOO!'' The man yelled as he launch into a flying kick towards the boy.

Fortunately for the now named Ichigo Kurosaki, he had heightened senses from his years of meditation. The boy simply leaned back as the man flew passed him completely, causing him to fly out the open window, a second later there was a large sounding thump as the crazed man hit the unforgiving concrete.

Ichigo opened his eye's with a bored and blank expression on his face, he looked out the window to see the man's body twitching every second as he groaned in pain, the boy sighed as he shook his head.

''Seriously Dad, must you do this every single morning?, it's really getting old.'' He said slightly annoyed, that his meditation session was interrupted.

Deciding that there was no point in continuing, he got up from bed and prepared himself for the day.

20 minutes later, Ichigo came down stair to see his father and two sisters at the dining room table waiting for him.

''Morning Karin, Yuzu.'' He said was great affection, of all the people he loved, his sisters were the closest to his heart, he loved them dearly and would sacrifice his life to protect them if necessary, those two filled the whole in his heart that was left when his mother died 8 years boy always blamed himself for his mother's death.

**Flash Back:**

During one day, he was being picked up from Karate class, just as they reach the halfway point, Ichigo saw a young girl who looked like she was in desperate need of help, he quickly sprung into action and ran towards the girl to help, however once he got there, the girl suddenly vanished, confusion filled the boys head until he heard a loud crunch and a yell of pain from his mother. Ichigo turned and saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

His mother was on the ground, a huge chunk from her shoulder to her neck was missing as though something took a huge bite out of her, she was bleeding profusely, barely hanging on to life.

''MOM!'' Ichigo yelled as he ran to his mother as fast as he leg to take him, when he reached her, she had a small smile on her face, despite being in pain.

''Ichigo...My sweet child.'' She whispered.

''Mom!, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have ran off like that!'' Ichigo said tears welling up in his eye's.

''Please...Don't blame yourself, you did what you thought was right… never lose the bravery and courage you showed...Please look after Karin and Yuzu for me from now on okay sweety?'' The woman said smiling.

Mom...Please don't die…!'' Ichigo said as he started sobbing.

''Don't cry my son...You have to be strong...for them...Good bye...my son...'' She said as she took her last breath.

''MOM!'' Ichigo yelled, he cried uncontrollably over his mother's body, it went on for a few minutes until he passed out from exhaustion, he was later found by his father Isshin Kurosaki.

The aftermath had quite an affect on everyone, of course Isshin was pained for his loss, but he had to stay strong for his family, Karin and Yuzu took it pretty hard themselves as the constant crying from them could attest, however no one took it as hard as Ichigo himself.

After he had woken up, he wouldn't stop blaming himself for his mothers death, he felt he had been far too reckless with her life, and she paid the price for it, he was so deeply scared by this that he had begged his father to take him out of Karate classes and put him into something that teached him to be more calm and disciplined.

Isshin knew the perfect place for him to learn, and if possible give the boy the will to move on and find some peace.

When he was younger, Isshin travel most of the world, he visited china many years ago and viewed the teachings of the shaolin monks, they even taught him the basics of chi and spiritual power, and learned to use them to a certain amount. (That mixed with reiatsu might be why he can heal from dropping from a high place).

Isshin told the school that Ichigo was going to visit some relatives out of the country and took him off the shaolin monastery in China.

Isshin and Ichigo was immediately greeted by the monk who showed the man around the place and became a quickly close friend to the former Soul Reaper, the mans name was Lu Wong.

''Ah Isshin!, How are you my old friend!'' Lu Greeted with a smile, his smile lessened a little when he saw the man's pained face.

''Hey Lu.'' Isshin greeted as he smile weakly. Lu instantly looked worried for his friends, he even gotten more worried when he saw the dead look in the childs eye's.

Isshin noticed and sighed, ''As you can see...we're not doing so good.'' He said.

''My friend, please tell me what has happened.'' Lu said, he had a sinking feeling that wasn't going to like what he was going to here.

Isshin explained what has happened recently, true to his instincts Lu was extremely saddened by the loss of a friend, he remembered meeting Masaki when Isshin visited the temple again just shortly after they got married.

''And what of the child, don't tell me that-'' Lu said until Isshin finished for him.

''Yes, he witnessed everything that has happened.'' Isshin said sadly looking at his son and then turning away as he couldn't stand seeing the look loss in his eye's, a few tears streamed down his face for his son.

''He blames himself for her death, he saw a small girl in danger and went to help, only for the girl to disappear and the next moment Masaki was attacked.''

Lu didn't have to ask to see what needed to be done, he figured that the boy wanted to learn in order to protect what was left of his family, and to never be reckless with them or their lives.

''So when are you coming back for him?'' Lu asked as he turned serious.

Isshin looked a little surprised and then smiled remember how sharp Lu was, the man could always piece things together even with little information.

''At least 8 years at the most, the boy needs some serious healing, and i don't think i can do it.'' Isshin answered sadly.

Lu nodded. ''Alright Isshin, don't worry, we'll take care of him, who knows, the abbot may grow in him, he like a grandfather to everyone here, i know he can heal the boys soul.''

Isshin nodded and kneld down to ichigo's level, ''Alright son, you take care of yourself here okay, make some friends and learn as much as you can, i'll be back for you in 8 years, use that time to become strong, strong enough to make sure what happen doesn't happen again.

Ichigo's eyes brightened as he heard the words of his father, Isshin smiled as he saw a flicker of determination in his son's eye's, it was faint, but he could see the same flames he had in his eye's when he was a Soul Reaper.

Isshin got up and walked towards the car smiling the whole way. ''Ichigo…I know you'll do me proud…grow strong.' He thought as he walked down the long stairs of the monastery.

**Flashback End:**

Ichigo thought back on his time at the monastery, It took a little time, but do to the atmosphere of the place, Ichigo quickly calmed down, there were many other student his age, and they quickly wanted to get to know him, although he was a bit reluctant, he soon opened up to the others, they quickly became like brothers to him, and he was never seen alone with out them, they help him through the pain he had and helped heal him.

Lu was also a great factor in his recuperation, the man was kind and a little laid back, but strict when he needed to be, the man taught him discipline, and instructed him in the art of Kung Fu, Tai Chi being the main style before he learned the others. The boy didn't have to worry about school as he was home schooled by Lu and the other older student's of the monastery, he still wondered why the place actually allowed technology in side since others usually didn't allow it, he was told that not all technology is bad, if used correctly, he just left it at that. Lu became a bigger brother to the boy.

The biggest factor in Ichigo's recovery was the main Abbot of the Monastery, Master Chi hao Long. The man was by far the most kind and caring man he had ever met, he found that Lu wasn't kidding when he told him that the Abbot act like a grandfather figure to all, everyone loved him, Master Chi was saddened by the loss of a friend also, he had also met Masaki years ago, and could feel that her life essence slipped away that day she died.( Just so you know, The Abbot and the other monks will know of the Shinigami and of the Hallows in this story.)

The Abbot instructed him on the point of power and Chi and how to harness it, Ichigo took the lessons like a fish to water, it was found that the boy had a very high intelligence and learning discipline, he became very calm and collected despite any situation he may find himself in.

Abbot Chi was so impressed that he dubbed the boy the second sleeping dragon, succeeding the legendary strategist Zhuge Liang of the three kingdoms era.

Ichigo liked the name, but didn't let it go to his head, he still worked hard and stayed humble.

After 8 years, Ichigo became a strong young teenager, one that Isshin would be proud of, when the man came to pick him up, the man was surprised and quite happy of the boy's transformation. The boy's muscles were toned and lean, all of the baby fat he used to have was now gone, his hair was a bit more spikier and had a long pony tail that went down to the small of his back.

Gone was the broken little boy, now stood a new and strong young man. Once they got home, Ichigo quickly bonded with his little sisters, after a whole year, Karin and Yuzu were the two that finally fill what was left of the small void left in his heart.

It was also during that time that Ichigo took up the art of Kendo in order to expand his weapons skills, also with the mastery of the Wudang sword style, he began to make a unique sword style that made it very hard to predict his movements.

Ichigo finished his breakfast and began walking to school, along the way he came across a few of his friends, Keigo Asano, the guy was pretty annoying by most people's standards, and he tended to be quite overdramatic most of the time, but Ichigo found it quite amusing to him so he pretty much didn't mind his friends usual antics. Mizuiro Kojima was another friend of his, Mizuiro was the more calm and collected one of the group, rivaling even Ichigo's calmness, the guy was pretty soft spoken, but quite bold as he was what people called a Cougar chaser, Kojima had interest in older women and at time could womanize some of the more beautiful female teachers of the school.

Ichigo wasn't really disturbed by it at all, as he never judged people, and he believed that people could find love with whomever they find it with.

''Hey There Ichigo!, how it goin?!'' Keigo greeted with his usual hyper attitude. Ichigo smiled.

''Hey Keigo, Mizuiro, I'm doing fine, how are you guys?'' Ichigo answered, with a kind smile.

''Oh nothing much.'' Mizuiro answered, just happy it's friday, don't really know how i'm going to enjoy the weekend though, how about you?''

''I really don't know myself.'' Ichigo said thoughtfully, i guess i could always start a tai chi session.''

Mizuiro and Keigo looked pretty a little interested, they knew of their friends martial arts mastery, he greatly surpassed Tatsuki Arisawa whom is another friend of theirs, the girl was a childhood friend to Ichigo going as far back as elementary school, Tasuki was the reason why Ichigo got into Karate in the first place before he left, over the years the girl quickly became a master of the art and was the toughest of the school, until Ichigo came back.

She didn't recognize him at first but after a little bit it finally clicked and was glad her old friend came back, she heard about what happened to his mother and cried for her friends loss, for she had know Masaki for quite a while as well, after spending the whole day catching up, she challenged him to a spar, Tatsuki was soundly defeated, she had never faced anyone that could slip into her defences so easily, she couldn't land a hit on him due to his swift movements, after a while the girl tired herself out and couldn't go on.

After that Tatsuki although disappointed by her loss, was glad Ichigo had toughened up and was actually will to take lessons from him in Tai Chi and other forms of Kung Fu.

The boy reached the school and went to class waiting for their instructor to show up, all the while the student all interacted with each other, Tatsuki came in and started talking to another friend of her's Orihime Inoue, Orihime was probably the most innocent and soft spoke girl in class, she also became a good friend to Ichigo and the others, right from the start Ichigo noticed that the girl instantly developed a crush on him, which he didn't mind, he welcomed it actually, ever since then he would spend time with her during lunch or after school in order to get to know her better. Tatsuki was happy a greatly approved of this, seeing as she rather have Ichigo be with her than any other male,Their conversations ended when the instructor showed up to start the class.

The day went by just as usual, Ichigo spent time with his long time friends and talked with Orihime for a good while, when the final bell rang everyone celebrated their start of the weekend. The group stay together for a little while making small talk before they parted ways, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro asked if they could join him in the Tai Chi session if he decided to start it up, which Ichigo accepted happily.

While on his way home he decided to visit a small place he tends to visit frequently, he came upon something that made his mood sour, the small designer glass of water he had placed on the sidewalk was knocked over, he turned his attention to a few school students that were from a different school, one that he knew was a school that most of the delinquents went to.

Despite his anger for their respect for the dead, he kept his cool. ''Excuse me guys.'' He said in a blank tone.

The two student turned around and spotted ichigo. ''Eh?, what the hell do you want?'' One of the students asked rudely.

''Do you have any idea as to what this spot of the street is exactly?'' Ichigo asked. The student looked confused.

''What are you talking about?'' One of them asked.

''This spot is where a young girl had died when she was hit by a car a few months ago, hence this.'' Ichigo answered as he showed the small glass container filled with water and a small flower.

The two looked even more confused, Ichigo continued. ''Now… I suggest that you apologize for desecrating this place.'' He said.

He was rewarded with the laughter of the two students. ''Oh man, what the hell are you crazy, it's just a damn glass jar filled with water and a damn flower!'' The teen said as he continued laughing.

Ichigo narrowed his eye's. ''I'll ask again, please apologize.'' He said.

The two were quickly get tired of the red head. They walked towards the boy and got in his face.

''What the hell is your problem?, It's just a damn jar with some water in it, i'm not apologizing for nothing.'' The student said.

''Didn't you hear me before?, This site holds the spirit of the girl who died here months ago, this water and jar is a way of showing respect to the one who died.'' Ichigo said.

''Sorry, but i don't believe in Bull shit.'' The other student said harshly grabbing the red head by the collar of his shirt.

Ichigo sighed, ''I warned you.'' He said. Ichigo quickly grabbed the other students hand and twisted the wrist forcing the delinquent to let go of the his shirt and flip him in the air all in one, the student landed on his back in a daze.

The other Delinquent acted quickly and tried to punch the red head, however Ichigo redirected the punch and grabbed the boys wrist in the same manner as the other one and flipped him through the air making the teen land on his friend with a grunt, both were knocked out instantly.

Ichigo sighed and walked back to the same spot he picked up the jar and spoke. '' Sorry you had to see that, i hope you weren't scared.'' He said.

A moment later a little girl came into view, the girl look to be at least 10 years of age, she wore a dress and had some sort of chain coming from her chest.''

It's okay, i know you're just protecting me.'' The girl said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled, ''So...Are you ready?'' He asked. The girl nodded a smile still on her face.

''Yes...I'm finally ready, my parent came to the site today, they prayed for me, i can finally go and know my parents will be okay.'' She answered.

Ichigo smiled at the girls answer, he clapped his hands together and began to channel chi into his hand, a pure white aura began to glow around his right hand. Ichigo began to chant.

''Oh ye innocent child, who has passed before her time, may the gods grant you passage into heaven, may you find eternal happiness in the next life.''

Ichigo touched the girls head with his hand as he finished chanting, The girl closed her eyes feeling a nice warmth she haven't felt since her death, the girls body began to dissipate into white particles.

''Thank you Ichigo'' The girl said just before she disappeared completely, all there was left was a White ethereal butterfly that flew towards the sky before it too disappeared.

Ichigo smiled. ''You're welcome.'' He said as he began to trek home, unbenounced to his that someone had witnessed the whole scene.

Not long after Ichigo departed, A short young woman with jet black hair appeared in the same place where the spirit had disappeared, she was trying to register what had happened.

She had never seen a human being ever perform a konso before, it should be impossible for people other Shinigami, and this one seemed to be different from the regular Konso, for some reason she found the boy interesting, however she couldn't dwell in the situation for long when she felt a strong presence of a Hollow, and from what she felt, it seemed like it was headed towards the young man she saw not too long ago, she quickly flashed stepped toward the hollow in order to prevent the attack.

**At Ichigo's house:**

Ichigo sat on his as he meditated, he had already had a nice dinner with his family and decided to meditate before turning in for the night, however for some reason he was getting restless, he had felt a strong presence following him from far off, his didn't know it sensed him or not, but he knew he was being tracked, so he sat in meditation waiting for whoever it was tailing him to appear.

He didn't have to wait long as he suddenly heard a loud crash and the screams of his sisters, Ichigo immediately sprung from his bed and ran down stairs in a blur.

The young woman appeared at the destination and found that she was a bit too late as the hollow already tore a huge hole in the house and attacking the people.

''Damn.'' She swore, she unsheathed her sword about to strike, however she was surprise when she suddenly saw the hollow fly right out of the house and onto the ground.

She turned her attention to the hole in the house and found the same boy she had saw performing Konso on the girl spirit earlier.

'D-Did he do that?' She thought in awe. 'To be able to knock a hollow back that size.'

Her thoughts were cut short when the hollow got back up and roared in anger, she watched as the red head boy pull out a Chinese straight sword and began attacking the hollow, with swift and precise strikes.

The girl could help but watch as the boy weaved through the monsters attacks with the great grace and fluidity, and then attack different parts of the Hollows limbs, however much to the boys ire, the hollow quickly healed itself and continued attacking.

Ichigo was beginning to get irritated, he couldn't take down the hollow no matter how much he tried, he use his chi with his attacks, and it had quite an effect, however he found himself lacking the strength to truly kill the monster, the red head was beginning to feel fatigued, apparently the monster saw this also and attacked with more vigor, eventually he managed to land a hit on Ichigo knocking him into a wall on the house.

Ichigo found it hard to get up after being hit, he felt like he got hit by a truck, sure he may have had pain tolerance training during his time at the monastery, but this knocked him for quite a loop, the boys vision constantly blurred and spun as he tried to reorient himself, the hollow moved closer in order to finish the job, however he felt a stinging pain on his back.

The Hollow turn around and found the girl behind him her sword unsheathed, the Hollow roars as it ran towards her, she quickly began to fight off the Hollow as Ichigo try to regain his senses.

Ichigo did finally get the cobwebs out of his head and saw the SoulReaper fighting off the Hollow, he noticed the girls style was graceful and strong, but it looked a bit too rigid, he went for his sword and prepared to fight the beast once more, but as he was beginning to run towards the beast, the SoulReaper was hit by the hollows hand, causing her to fly towards the building gravely injured.

Ichigo saw this and attacked the Hollow that was stalking towards the downed SoulReaper, a swift strike to the beasts face caused it to roar in pain and back off his target.

''Are you okay?'' Ichigo asked concerned, as he reached the wounded Soul Reaper.

The girl coughed up a little bit of blood before speaking.

''Who ever you are, listen to me, in order to save us both, you must take my sword and plunge it into your chest.'' She said.

Ichigo looked at the Soul Reaper like she was crazy, the girl knew that this would happened and quickly explained, as she saw the Hollow recovering.

''I don't have much time to explain, it won't kill you, just do it.!'' She said.

Ichigo took the sword. '' Just in case this doesn't work, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's your name SoulReaper?'' He asked.

The girl looked surprised to hear that Ichigo knew that he was a Soul Reaper, but then smiled.

''Rukia Kuchiki'' She answered. Ichigo nodded and plunged the sword into his chest, the next second he was engulfed in a bright light that blinded the Hollow as it was stalking towards them, it was suddenly hit by an abnormally strong spiritual pressure that began to bare down on the beast, the light faded and showed something that even Rukia didn't expect.

Ichigo's clothing was completely different from the regular Soul Reaper uniform, The Shirt he wore looked like a mix between and Male Kimono shirt and and Chinese Chang shan, the pants he wore were designed out of Hakuna Samurai pants,however the length went further and covered most of his feet, there were designs of golden dragons and a yin yang symbol decorating it, the only thing covering his feet were foot wraps, and he finally finished the outfit with a black mask that covered half his face. ( Think of his ultimate form, the clothing is just different, and his hair doesn't turn black.)

But what truly surprised her was that Ichigo had not one weapon, but four weapons, Two dao type broad sword swords were strapped to his lower back, One Katana was strapped to his left waist , and finally one Kwan Dao pole Arm was strapped to his upper back.

Rukia could only stare in surprise and awe of the raw power she felt from him, and having four Zanpakuto's was very unheard of, the most was a least two, but four…?

'What are you...Ichigo Kurosaki...' she thought as she finally went unconscious.

Ichigo turned towards the hollow, slightly angered, but was still concerned for Rukia's health.

''I'm going to have to finish this quick'' He said to himself, he saw the Hollow regain it's barings and rushed towards him.

Ichigo unsheathed the broad swords and went to work on the hollow, the redhead couldn't explain it, for some reason he felt more powerful,more faster and precise, he had never felt himself move so fast in his life, to anyone who watched, the boy was nothing more than a blur, tearing the hollow to pieces.

in just under a minute the hollow took extensive damage and finally ran out of strength, the beast felt to the ground hurt but still alive.

From what he was told by his master, both Shinigami and the Monks could purify the soul of a hollow and send the soul to the next life, which is why he was taught, after he came home he took the job of purifying souls and sending them to the next life, he could to the same to hollows if need be.

Raising his sword, he cut the mask of the hollow in two, revealing the face of a once human being, the rest of the hollow's body began dissipating revealing the rest of the man's spiritual body. the man looked at Ichigo and smiled.

''Thank you for freeing me'' He said. Ichigo smiled back, his hand turned white as he channeled white chi.

''You're not exactly free yet'' He said has he touched the man's head, the man closed his eye's finally feeling peace.

''May this unfortunate soul reach the afterlife, where his soul may rest forever more.'' He chanted.

The man's body began to turn into white particles and started dissipating, once it was done, only a white butterfly remained, the butterfly flew away and disappeared into a bright light.

Ichigo smiled once the job was done and turned his attention back to rukia who to his surprise woke back up and saw her stare at him with disbelief.

''The...the.. It can't be...'' She murmured.

Ichigo sighed knowing he had been caught and answered. '' Yes...It's the Shaolin Wu Hang purification palm'' He said as he made his way to her.

''But…that's impossible, i had heard they had been destroyed by hollows a long time ago, some said it was an organized attack on the temple.'' Rukia said.

''There were some survivors that went into hiding and managed to lay low, i was trained in a hidden temple that no one knows about.'' Ichigo replied. ''I'm surprised you know about them, i thought they were forgotten by you Soul Reapers.'' He finished. as he used more chi to heal Rukia.

Rukia's eye's widened again as she heard this. she didn't think the boy would know about Soul Reapers as well, but figured that the Monk's probably told him about them.

''Actually no, quite the contrary, The monk's were put into our history books as the warriors who were equal in strength to us and our closest ally, hell some of the oldest Soul Reapers still remember and mourn their lost allies.'' She finished.

Ichigo was quite surprised by this, and smiled. 'Maybe i should tell Abbot about this, this may be the chance for them to shine in the light once again.''

Once he finished healing Rukia, the worked together to find a way to cover up the incident, Fortunately due to their quick thinking, they simply blamed the incident on a truck crashing into the house and then suddenly driving off, Rukia had managed to wipe the memory of Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, so no one remembers the night except he and rukia.

However not all things were good, for some reason Rukia's powers did not return to her as she had first hoped, she instantly knew that the power stayed with in Ichigo's body, she had to find a way to get it back and soon otherwise she'd be in a lot of trouble.

The Next Day

Ichigo was dressed in a White Chang shan as he walked towards the park along with his friends, Tatsuki decided to come along since this gave her a chance to learn more in mastering her skill as a martial artist.

''Your sure you want to come Tatsuki?, you should know, Tai Chi isn't like Karate, Kung Fu is more of an internal style than external, it relies on speed, swiftness and precision.'' He said.

''I know, it's just that, i want to learn more than just what i have now, and besides, i think i could do without bashing someone's face in, i guess i just need to find a way to calm down.'' She answered.

Ichigo smiled, he knew Tasuki despite her temper was rather mature and level headed when she was calm, he knew she could really go much further physically and mentally with his lessons.

They reached the Park and Ichigo began the lessons, It didn't take long for the other civilians to take notice, a few of them came and decided to be part of it as well, before long the park was filled with over 50 people practicing Tai Chi with Ichigo, all the while all of this was being watched by Rukia when she finally tracked him down,

Once an hour had passed, the group were finishing up their practice, however it seemed while their practice invited some welcome attention, it invited some unwelcomed ones as well.

Two High School student came into the park and saw what was going on, being part of the Karate Club from their School, apparently they were insulted by the fact that the people didn't practice their native style of Martial arts, and so they decided to do something about it.

''Alright everyone, lesson's are done for today, i will be here again next Saturday, you all can come again anytime.'' He said to them as he finished up.

''I highly doubt you'll be here again after were done with you.'' A Boy said. Ichigo turned around and found three young high schoolers he didn't recognize.

''And you are?'' He asked in an uninterested tone.

Tatsuki beat the student to the punch and answered.

''The Karate Trio, What the hell do you want now, i thought you would stop with your stupid bullying after i kick your asses all over Karakura town.'' She hissed.

This seemed to anger the trio. ''You know you got lucky, there's no way in hell i got beat by a girl in Karate.

Tatsuki was about to retort but Ichigo held her back. ''Remember, self control.'' He said. Tatsuki nodded and stood down.

Turning his attention back to the boy's he spoke. ''Alright Gentlemen, i don't know why you're here, but i would like it if you stopped bugging us, we don't have time to deal with your egos.'' He said.''

One student got angry. '' Like hell we are, we say your with that sissified style of whatever the hell you call it.

''It called Tai Chi, it's a form of Kung Fu.'' Ichigo said.

''Bahh, same difference, it could never match up to Karate, and we don't appreciate you teaching people here, that shit instead of our own.

Ichigo Kept calm despite the disrespect, ''Are you finished with your egotistical boasting, because if you are, then i suggest you go some place else, i'm not here to go on about which martial art is the best, because there is no point in it, so please buzz off.'' He said calmly.

This only seemed to piss of the students even more. ''Oh so this pansy think's he's better than us huh?, Let's teach him a lesson boys.!'' The supposed leader said.

Tatsuki stepped forward in order to protect her friend, but ichigo kept her back.

''I'll take care of it.'' He said, He simply stood still with his hands behind his back, while one student took his stance.

One student charged hoping to end it in one strike, however Ichigo easily dodged the strike and simply danced around the student, trying to tire him out.

''Hold still you little punk!'' The attacker yelled as he constantly tried to land a hit on the red head.

''What's wrong having some trouble?'' Ichigo asked with a smirk. ''And here i thought you had some skill.''

This made the student even angrier, he went into a rage trying to hit Ichigo, not knowing his moves were getting sloppy because of it.

The leader saw this and order the other to attack, the other student ran in to help his comrade, fortunately Ichigo sensed this, as the student punch came in, he used his hand and deflected the punch and redirected it and sent it to the other students face as he came in to attack from behind.

The first student stopped and saw what he did, his comrade layed there knocked out from his punch.

''My my, i know your skills are pathetic, but you team work seems to be even worse, ever hear of loyalty to your comrades?'' Ichigo mocked still standing with his hands behind his back.

This send the first student over the top and he roared as he attacked like a man possessed, however Ichigo still had control over the fight, he effortlessly grobbed the boys fist and twisted it, causing him to get flipped through the air, the student's head met the ground and was knocked out instantly.

The leader of the group was beginning to feel a bit nervous as he saw his two comrades get taken out so easily, he didn't think the redhead would be so powerful, he steeled himself ready to attack at any moment. Ichigo turned his attention to the leader and spoke.

''Well...that was boring, so you are the last one, you know i should really pay you back for disrespecting me and my friends and my style of fighting, i usually don't go on pride since it does people more damage than good but...now i feel as though that you need a lesson in humility, so i'll give this a little bit of effort, you should prepare yourself.'' He said as he walked forward calmly.

every step Ichigo took the Student leader got more and more nervous, in actuality he felt as though he was getting stalked by a predator.

'There's no way someone could be that good...dammit i can't be acting like a coward, i've been taught by the best, and i will be the best'. The Student took his stance and prepared to attack.

Once Ichigo got with in striking distance, the student attacked first, he attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks hoping to hit the red head.

Ichigo easily blocked and deflected the attacks as he read the boy movements.

'Hmm, just like the other two, moves are wasted, too tense and rigid, hell most of his moves don't even have any true power behind it, this is just a shame.' He thought. getting tired of this, he decided to end it.

The student went for one final punch, Ichigo rose his hand and stopped the boy's punch with his finger. The attacker eye's went wide, as well everyone else who watched.

''I grow tired of this.'' Ichigo said with a sigh, then faster than anyone could register, Ichigo punched the student in the stomach that sent the boy back flying, before he hit the ground knocked out.

Everyone stared as they just saw the redhead take out three famed katare geniuses and take them out like they were nothing. Tatsuki looked in awe as she saw part of her friends feat's.

''Wow'' she whispered.

Ichigo turned around and sighed. ''Sorry for that, i had hope you didn't have to see that.'' He said.

The crowd was amazed by Ichigo's humbleness despite having such power, they quickly forgave him and told him that they would come again, which made him extremely happy, shortly afterward everyone parted ways and went home. Rukia who was greatly impressed by the redhead followed.

**Ichigo's house:**

Ichigo entered the house and once again dodged his fathers flying kick, sending the man outside and on to the pavement, the boy sighed and greeted his two sisters.

''Hey Karin, Yuzu.'' He smiled.

The two smiled back at him. ''Hey Ichigo, how did it go today?'' Yuzu asked while she cooked.

''It was great.!'' Ichigo answered happily, ''I actually got a good amount of people to join in, but a little trouble came our way by the end of it.''

''Who were they?'' Karin asked.

''The Karate Trio'' Ichigo answered, which caused her to gasp, she had heard about those three as being Karate prodigies, they even gave Tatsuki trouble a few times before, although she would always win in the end.

''Don't worry.'' Ichigo said trying to calm them down. ''I already dealt with them, their not as strong as you may think.''

This surprised them even more, their brother just beat the trio, like they were class novices. 'Just how strong are you brother?' They both thought.

After talking with his sisters for a while, Ichigo went to his room and was surprised to find Rukia sitting on his bed waiting for him.

''Uh...What are you doing in my room, i don't remember inviting you in.'' He said calmly but a little annoyed.

Rukia's face looked serious, which told him this was a serious matter. ''We have a bit of a problem.'' She answered.

Ichigo rose his eyebrow. ''What kind of problem?'' He asked.

You are still holding on to my powers.'' She answered.

''What?'' Ichigo asked surprised.

''Your body is still harboring my power, i noticed it this morning when i couldn't even feel my energy returning, by now i should have at least more than half of them back, but i think you body took damn near all of it, making it take much longer for me to regain my Soul Reaper powers.'' She explained.

Ichigo took a rather thoughtful expression for a second, before he came up with an idea.

Judging by your being here on earth, you were ordered to keep the amount of hollows down in Karakura if they were to ever show up right.

rukia was once again surprised, by the red head's deduction, before she answered. ''Yes i was, you're very perceptive.''

''Thanks.'' Ichigo said. ''The Monks told me plenty about the job of a Soul Reaper. Anyway, with your power gone, you have no way of doing that, so why not let me take you place for the time being until your power do comeback.

rukia gave it some thought, she had to admit that Ichigo had a good point, she couldn't do anything as long as her power was gone, and the Soul Society would eventually take notice if she let too many souls get devoured by the hollows.

'Looks like i'll have to take his offer for now.' She thought.

''Alright she said,'' ''From here on you will be a temporary SoulReaper, charged with protecting the souls that have still yet to pass on and any Human being that may come into danger.

And Done.

Well I think that went well, it's kinda the first time i tried putting more detail into a battle scene, i'm still debating if i did well or not, but i kinda feel good about it.

Please tell me how did this go and tell me of any changes and suggestion you may have, i'm still going over the pairings, i've decided to do have a mixture of regular, Yaoi and possibly yuri pairings for this story, i'll warn you now, some may flame me about the pairings, but i usually ignore them, i've already decided to have Ichigo having a Yaoi pairing because, well i'm kind of tired of the usual stuff, especially since someone decided to do a harem of him and it kinda screwed it up for me, the others however decided to let you all choose, so everyone besides Ichigo is up for Pairing vote.

One pairing i have for Ichigo is him and Hanataro, if you want to know why, is because there is not enough of them, and well it kinda fit's into the kind of attitude Ichigo will have in this story, but i am open for your suggestions if your think someone is more worthy for him.

Anyway i'm short on time, please sent your votes to my PM on my account. i will look at them and start putting up the tallies, also there will be lemons in this one same as the Tales of the abyss Wild Nature or beast within, why by the way i am finally starting the second chapter of, just give me some time.

Well i gotta go, this is Ninj4Fox Signing off, until then Ja Ne!


	2. First Day as a Soul Reaper

Hey there folks, it's me SoulNinj4 here, as usual i'm here to bring a new chapter to you all. I had many new idea that came to mind about this story, and i just had to put them up in this new chapter.

But before that, there is a little something i have to get out of the way s first. This is pertaining to everyone who reviewed my story, mainly to those who didn't like it.

Don't worry this is not a hate response or anything, i'm just stating that….I understand.

I understand that not many people are a fan of yaoi or yuri, and i understand that i may come under fire for it, honestly i kind of expected it.

But there are things that most don't know about me and my views on life, as a 25 year old man, who has experienced much in my young life, i happily say that i have been on both sides of the playing field, i have experienced love in both relationships, and in my conclusion, it didn't feel any different, i felt equally loved in both relationships and it was a wonderful experience, the point i'm getting to for this.

There is no such thing as choosing who to love, there is no control over who you love, whether if it's a man or woman , it's about how you feel, and you either go with the flow, or you hurt yourself more that what over a million people who judge you could do in a lifetime, the same thing goes to my stories, as a man who's Bi, i will express love in the stories i make, be it gay or straight.

Now i'm sorry if some didn't come to like the fact that Ichigo may have a gay relationship, and much prefer to have him the same, but i'm not going to do that, i like to keep thing's different, different relationships, different attitude, you know just different things from the original, a few things i might keep the same, but i like to diversify, and let me just add one small detail about me, despite my traits, i am also a realist, in the stories, you can get everything you want, such as life, if you think it's a good story and want to continue reading, but do not like yaoi, then skip the scenes of the lemons or the romance, i'll give out warnings, but if you don't mind, then please enjoy and i hope it gives you a perspective that so many people always overlook or always block out.

Love is love, where ever you may find it, whomever you find it with, it's the same thing, no matter how you slice it, it's an unpredictable and unstoppable force that can even be killed by hatred, for it conquers all in the end, even when hatred is paramount, in time it will give way to love, so except yourself for who you are, and go with the flow, for it will save you the ultimate pain of loneliness and sadness.

Now on to more important things. Let's get this story underway shall we?

The Soul Dragon

Chapter 2

First day as a Shinigami

Darkness was all that could be seen around Ichigo, he had came to this place the very moment he fell asleep, from there of it just got stranger, there were four distinct voices that he could hear, all of them asking if he knew their name.

''Who are you?'' He asked out to the voices.

He got no answer as the voices stopped, for a second before a rather deep voice spoke.

''It seems he can hear us, won't it due for now gentlemen?'' The voice asked.

''Yes, i guess that will do for now, besides i've always wanted to see out wielder'' A young voice answered.

''I agree, this should be enough.'' another voice sounding exactly like the previous voice answered.

''Hmm, yes, i think he has gained some strength, and should hear of us now, lets go meet out wielder.'' The the last voice said, the last one sounded, the last one sounded similar to the first voice, but a bit more calm.

Just as Ichigo was about to ask who they were, four figures appeared right in front of him.

One figure appeared to be a man who look like he was in his mid thirties, he had long black unkempt hair, and he wore what looked like a black cloak that could suck in any light around it, and finally her wore a pair of semi- transparent sunglasses to finish the look.

The new were actually two men who looked much younger than the first, they were identical twins, they both had black hair in an identical style, their fangs were lengthened, and their eyes had fierce dragon like slits that make them look fierce, however from a closer look they seem to hold more playfulness than fierceness,

They were outfitted in different color ChangShan clothing, one was red, while the other was green, they smiled at the red head.

''Hey there Ichigo.'' One of the brothers said.

''It's a pleasure to Finally.'' The other continued.

''Meet You.'' The first finished.

Ichigo looked at the twin a little amused by their way of finishing each others sentences, he felt like he would get to like those two very quickly.

Before he could speak, the last figure appeared, he looked just as old as the first man, however, the man had a soft smile on his face on his face, he had long brown hair that was tied in to a long braid down his back, he looked a little bit younger that the first man, but older than the twins, his aura was very calm and collected, much like himself.

His clothing consisted of clothing much like the twins, only it looked more monk like, the shirts sleeves were long and covered most of the mans hands, the pants covered the feet, except for the toes, which showed the man prefered going barefoot.

''Hello Ichigo.'' The man said. ''It's nice to finally meet you in person.'' The man said with a smile.

Ichigo looked them over and spoke.

''Okay, just who exactly are you guys?'' He asked.

''We are your Zanpakuto's Ichigo, the manifestations of your soul.'' The First man answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the man words, he had heard about the weapons that the SoulReapers used in order to defeat and purify Hollows, he would have never imagined that he would have spirits of his own, it answered the question why he absorbed so much of rukia's power.

''Look's like i'm going to have a long talk with dad.'' He said to himself, however the others heard him and chuckled a little, while the first man just smirked.

Ichigo turned back to them. ''So if you're my Zanpakuto's, i'm pretty sure that i probably wouldn't be able to hear you yet?, am i right?'' He asked.

The Cloaked man nodded. ''You are correct, however, it seems you've managed to gain enough strength in order to hear at least one of us, it also depends on how much of a connection you have with us in a partnership, it's important to grow a connection with us in order for us to help you better, and grow stronger together, we are more than just weapons.

Ichigo nodded fully understanding what the man said. ''Right, you're parts of me, you're like extensions of myself.

The four men nodded. ''Always so quick to catch on, that's what i like about you.'' The cloaked man said with a small smile.

The twins stepped up towards Ichigo and smiled a playful smile as they reached their arms over his shoulders, (Think of being stuck between the Hitachiin brothers.)

Ichigo smiled as he liked their playful and friendly aura. ''So you'll be my first partners?'' He asked.

'''Yup, The Name's Long Zhi Zhao (Dragon Talon), pleasure to me you partner'' the now named Zhao Said.

''My name is Long yubiao'' (Dragon Maw) The other twin said, i really look forward to seeing what you got, don't disappoint us.''

Ichigo looked thought for a second as he heard the names, he smiled as he figured out the symbolism of their names.

''The dragons greatest weapons, it's jaw, and it's can't avoid both.'' He said. The men looked at Ichigo with interest as he spoke. he continued.

''Even if you were to dodge the Fangs of the dragon, the wind will strip all movement, and the claws will rip you apart.'' Ichigo finished.

''No truer words could be spoken.'' The middle aged man said with a smile, his respect raising for the boy a few more levels.

Everyone suddenly felt a pull, and sensed a bit of danger from outside the mind scape.

''Hmm, it seems you might have to fight more sooner than expected.'' The cloaked man said.

Ichigo nodded. ''You two ready?'' He asked.

''Let's do this partner.'' The twins said in unison.

Ichigo faded from his mind scape, back to the real world.

(**In the real world**)

Ichigo opened his eye's just has he could here his father jumping into his room to wake him up.

'Ugh, this is getting ridiculous.' He thought as he got up from bed, reacting quickly he redirected his fathers kick causing the man to spin in mid air, the man hit the ground hard groaning in pain, the red head chuckled as he walked away.

''you really should stop doing that, it's really bad for your health.'' He said as he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Ichigo reached the dining room to find Karin waiting at the table, while Yuzu was cooking at the stove, however he was surprised to find Rukia sitting at the table talking with Karin.

The raven haired girl noticed Ichigo. ''Oh good morning Ichigo.'' She greeted happily.

Ichigo snapped out of his slight shock, and sat down at the table while looking at Rukia expectedly, showing that he wanted and explanation from her a little bit later.

''Morning everyone.'' He greeted. ''What are we having this morning?''

Yuzu smiled. ''I'm making a different recipe for an omelette, it's called the colorado omelette, it' s time i tried something different anyway.'' She said.

Ichigo was impressed, he knew his sister was a great cook, but to actually try different cooking from a different countries culture, he found himself actually salivating at trying a different kind of food.

Isshin came down the steps like nothing ever happened, which was no surprise to them, Ichigo knew because of his fathers spiritual power, the redhead had knowledge of his father being a former SoulReaper, he was surprised by it at first, but he got use to it, and actually saw Isshin as more than just a crazy, immature, father, he found out that Isshin was keeping life with in the family, and he succeeded in doing that.

''Making a american breakfast huh?, they're actually pretty nice, i traveled there once, their food may be unhealthy at time, but their absolutely out of this world, i actually kept an old cook book of all types of American cooking.'' He said.

''Really?!'' Yuzu asked a little excited, she always wanted to try new food.

''Sure, i help with some of them when we make some dinner tonight.'' Isshin answered.

Ichigo smiled as he watch the exchange, 'Mother, i hope your watching this, despite losing you, were keeping everything together, i just wish you were here to join us here.' He thought as he shed a small tear.

He didn't know that Rukia watched the redhead, she could tell that something happened in the boys past, and sometime it takes a long time for them to get over what ever happened, she put it in the back of her mind, promising to find out what happened when he was ready to tell it.

After an hour of breakfast and small talk, everyone went on about their day, Ichigo and Rukia decided to go to town for the day, they both knew that things might get a bit hectic this day, since the level of spiritual energy was on the rise again.

''Im pretty sure that you felt the level of spiritual energy raising.'' Rukia asked in a serious tone.

''Yeah, felt it this morning.'' Ichigo answered, ''Am i right in guessing that this could draw out some hollows right?'' He finished.

''Exactly'' Rukia answered. Just as she answered that, the phone she carried started going off.

Taking out the phone, he eyes widened as she looked. ''Damn, they're coming in more faster than i expected them too.'' She cursed.

Ichigo was slightly surprised, but smirked. ''Looks like i get to see some action more sooner than expected huh?'' He asked.

Rukia smiled at her new friends antics. ''Yeah, Let's go.'' She said as she took out a badge, Ichigo raised his hand.

''Hold on for a sec, Let me try something.'' He said. The red head spun his arms in a circular motion, and raised his right foot of the ground, he suddenly slammed his fist into his left hand and stomped on the ground, Immediately his real body fell as he astral projected his soul out of his body, in his Battle clothing he wore that night when he finished off the hollow.

Rukia smirked. ''You're just full of surprises aren't you?'' She asked in amusement.

Ichigo smirked before he turn serious. ''Which way?'' He asked.

''Not to far from here.'' She answered. ''Just follow the Spiritual pressure.''

Ichigo nodded he started running off towards the area at top speed, Rukia quickly following behind him.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the area, They caught sight of a huge hollow stalking the soul of a young boy, who was quaking and crying in fear of the beast.

''Someone please help Me!'' The boy yelled as the beast opened his mouth to devour the kid, Ichigo quickly jumped in and kicked the hollow sending back a good few feet.

The Child looked up to find Ichigo standing right in front of him. ''You alright kid?'' Ichigo asked as he smiled at the child, the kid nodded and smiled happy that someone came to save him.

The reprieve was short however, as the hollow roared, now angry that someone would interrupt his meal.

''Alright guys, lets get this done.'' He said.

'You got it partner.' The Twins said.

Ichigo unsheathed his Dao swords, and spoke as he focus his spirit energy, Rukia's eye's widened as she felt the energy rise.

'It can't be, He's already achieved Shikai?!' She thought.

''Let the fangs of fire rise and rend all asunder… Let the winds of destruction howl, and cut down all who oppose me… Long YuBiao!...Long Zui Zhao!'' Ichigo yelled.

His spiritual pressure peaked as he finished his incantation, The color of the clothing changed on Ichigo's attire, Parts of his clothing turned red and other parts turned green, some how it managed to mix together, thankfully not hurting the boys fashion sense.

The Dao blades make the biggest changes, The once common blades, not looked like bladed forged in hell, the swords still kept it's curve, however they grew in size and the edge was serrated, each blade had a handle design that looked like the blade was coming from it's mouth.

Rukia looked at Ichigo amazed, she was worried, but at the same time awed at how powerful he had become over a short amount of time.

She turned her attention to the hollow as it began it's charge towards ichigo, the red head quickly intercepted the beast and began cutting it down, a whirlwind of wind and flames was all the beast could see, i instantly felt the pain, the cuts and burns appeared all over it's body, Ichigo finally aimed for the face and slashed the mask in two, the beast screamed in pain and fell to the ground dead, it's body began to decompose a moment later revealing a soul of an young man.

Ichigo powered down and his swords returned back to their former state before he sheathed them.

The boy who watched was amazed at the red heads strength, he had never seen anything like it, the guy took down the monster in just a matter of seconds, and didn't even look tired, his thoughts were interrupted however as he saw the soul that came from the monster.

''Nii-Chan?'' He asked.

Everyone turned to the boy as he said that. ''Ryo Nii-Chan, is that you?'' He asked.

''Ken...'' The now named Ryo whispered.

''Ryo Nii-Chan!'' The boy yelled as he ran towards the man.

''Ken...Oh ken, i'm so sorry, i did that to you, i didn't have control over myself.'' Ryo Said in sadness.

''It's okay Nii-Chan, i know you would never hurt me.'' The boy said has he hugged Ryo, the man hugged back.

Ichigo Smiled at the scene, happy that the two reunited.

The man turned to Ichigo. ''Thank you for stopping me from hurting Ken, i don't think i could like with anymore guilt.'' He said.

''More guilt?'' The redhead asked. Ryo nodded.

''Yes, you see some time ago, my brother and i were in a car accident, while i picked him up from school, we both had died from out injuries, for the longest time i blamed myself for Ken's death, next thing i know, i start to lose my mind and my memories, and as you can see, i turned into that beast you saw before.'' He explained.

Ichigo felt sorry for the man, he didn't know how he would feel if he lost his sisters, he knew he had to help them.

''Don't blame yourself.'' He said, ''Things like this happen, i do remember hearing about that accident, the man who hit you was a drunk driver, that situation was not your fault, you were not responsible for that, the man who hit you was.'' He said.

''That right Ryo Nii.'' Ken Said. ''I don't blame you, we didn't know it was going to happen, i would never blame you.''

Ryo looked at his younger brother and smiled as tears spilled from his eye's. ''Thank you Ken...Thank you so much.'' He said happily.

Ichigo cried a little as he continued to watch, channeling Chi to his hands, he touched both of the brothers head's. ''It's time to move to the next life.'' He said. He began his chant.

''Oh unfortunate one's who have died before their time, may you find eternal peace in the next life, may your souls find happiness.'' He finished.

The two boys closed their eyes and smiled as their souls felt at ease and at peace, it only took a few seconds before their bodies decomposed and turned into white butterflies, and flew off into the sky.''

Rukia watched as she was entranced by this beautiful display, she couldn't take her eye's off the two souls as they disappeared into the sky, she could help but shed a few tears as she watched this, once the souls were gone, she turned to Ichigo who was watching them reach their final resting place.

'Such strength, skill, and knowledge, it's amazing that he could learn how to use his power so quickly, he may be able to take out one of your captains if he continues like this, with his wisdom, he could match the commander with time.' She thought.

She walked up to Ichigo. ''That was by far the most beautiful konsol i had ever seen, impressive for a rookie.'' She said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled as well. ''Thank you.'' He said. Rukia continued.

''Well thankfully, that's it for any hollows for right now, we should know when anymore of them come up...sooooooooo...Want to eat somewhere?'' She asked.''

''Yeah, I have a large metabolism so i kind burned off most of the food i ate this morning from just that fight.'' He answered.

With that Ichigo and Rukia went into the city to go about their day, unknowing of the future that awaited them.

(Finally done, whew...Well okay i know i made this a little short, but there is a reason for that.

First reason is that i kind of ran out of ideas for that chapter, i was going to put in some interaction between Rukia and Ichigo and get things to more of a brother sister relationship between Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu and Karin, plus i'm going to do it on the next chapter.

Second in need sometime in order to play out the whole situation with the hollow hunting down you know who...I you don't know who it is then you should smack yourself. anyway i was going to make the scene different since our main character won't have much trouble dealing with hollows.

Third is because i am really busy, i've been at job corp for over a year and i'm almost graduated, i really have to get thing done, and set before i walk the stage, i've already been busy enough as it is, and i doubt i'll get some time off soon until christmas break.

Anyway, i hope this will satisfy you for a bit until i can make the next chapter, and i promise to make this one long and more detailed.

Well i gotta go, i'm tired as hell, and i'm about to lay my ass down.

until next time this SoulNinj4 Signing off. Ja Ne!


End file.
